


The New Mafia Queen

by BTSlover1313



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSlover1313/pseuds/BTSlover1313
Summary: Y/n a 17 year old is the daughter of the  Mafia King and Queen and In line for the Throne. What kind of troubles will she go though in the future
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chanyeol/Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. The New group

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes this is my only second ff. IF you have any recommendation dm me on my Insta. @btslover1313

Chapter 1

*Y/N P.O.V*

“How many times did I tell you that my answer is no!” 

My name is Kim Y/n, and I’m 18. I live with my brother due to my parents not being home. My brother is from the group BTS. They’re the most popular kids in school. Me being his sister, I could also be popular but I chose to pick something that won't give up my identity as the next to take the position as the next mafia queen. I mean I’m not a nerd but I dress like one and I get bullied by my crush and he happened to be my brother's best friend. I have 2 best friends named Jennie and Jisoo. Jennie is dating my brother, which I don’t mind.

“Come on Y/n, Stop being a party popper.”

“Jungkook I said no I’m not playing truth or dare with you and you’re not changing my mind.”

“Fine. Be a bitch then. No wonder your parents sent you away.” When he said that, I looked at him and went to my room. 

How could he say that?! He doesn't know anything!

*Taehyung P.O.V*

“Y/N!” I looked at Jungkook and sarcastically said,

“Good Job Jungkook! Why would you say that?”

“It’s the truth! Plus she’s a bitch!” when he said that I was about to lose it.

“There’s a reason why she was sent here!”

“So? She can’t go around being a bitch whenever she wants!” when he said that I was about to smack him, but Y/n came down.

“Y/n…”

“Don't. Just Leave me alone” when she said that, I looked at Jungkook and said

“You're gonna regret this”

*Y/n P.O.V*

When I heard Taehyung oppa say,

“You’re gonna regret this.” An Idea popped in my head. I smirked and said

“Jeon Jungkook you’re gonna regret hurting me.”

*Next Day*

Today is another day, I got up and dressed in my usual clothing. I went downstairs and saw the house empty. As I sat down to eat I heard the door open. I heard laughter and I looked to see who it was. I was BTS and my brother. 

“Hey Nerd” I heard Jungkook say. I just ignored it and went to grab my bag and I went to school. When I entered the school I saw that everyone was looking at me like usual. I went to my locker to grab my books when my locker got slammed closed. I looked up to see my bully Irene.

“Hey dweeb”

“What do you want Irene?”

“Oh, The nerd has guts now?” I tried to walk away but I was pulled back but Irene's minions. 

“I heard you were at Taehyung's house?”

“Yeah because…” before I could answer she kicked me. 

“This is your first warning.” Then she left. Then two girls came and helped me up and said 

“Hey are you ok?”

“Yeah thank you” I answered as I fixed my shirt.

“No problem, I’m Rose and this is Lisa”

“Oh hi, I’m Kim Y/n. Are you guys new?”

“Yeah” they both smiled. I looked at them confused

“Why would you want to be friends with a person like me?”

“We know who you are” When they said that I was more confused 

“What do you mean?”

“Your Kim Sena sister of Kim Taehyung, Daughter of the Mafia group leader Kim Lee.” when they said that I looked at them shocked and I looked around to see if anyone else heard. I took both of their hands and lead them to the girls bathroom and check if anyones in there

“How do you know me?”

“My father and her mother work with your parents, We are also Mafias as you are. Our parents also want us to become a group named BlackPink.”

“What are your real names?” 

“I’m Lisa Manoban and this is Park Chae-Young”

“So you're telling me you are gonna be my new group?”

“Yes” wow could this day get any better?

“Ok met me at lunch and I will introduce you to BTS ok?”

“Ok” I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone and dropped all my books and the person's books.

“I’m so sorry! I was not watching were I was going” I picked up all the books and gave it to the person

“Its ok thank you” 

“No problem, I’m sorry but I’m late to class bye” I left and rushed to my class and thank god I was not late. 

*??? POV*

“Was that Y/n?” 

“I don't know Kai, Was that Y/n?”

“Come on guys dont fight, we have class, We can discuss this later ok?”

“Fine”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook finally found out the truth. Sena finally shows her true self and everything changed.
> 
> Hope You Enjoy

*Y/n POV*

I entered the classroom and I noticed the teacher was not there yet. I sat down and took out all my materials for this class and waited. Then the bell rang and The teacher walked in with two new students

“Class we have two new students their names are Kai and Sehun”

“Annyeonghaseyo, I’m Kai and this is Sehun. We are from the group named EXO” When they said that name I shot my head up and looked at them. I looked on their arms and noticed a tattoo on their wrists. I raised my hand and asked

“Miss, can I use the restroom?” she nodded and I walked out and texted my brother to bring BTS well expect Jungkook and to bring Lisa and Rose. After 10 minutes I heard them. I turned around and said

“EXO is here” When I said that they all looked at me

“Who?” asked Jin

“EXO is known as the 2 best Mafia groups after the Kim’s. Their leader died and they are looking for a new one. They happen to come across Y/n’s name. They want to make her the leader to be the greatest group and ruin all the other Mafias such as the Jeon’s and Park’s.” Namjoon said. As he finished we heard clapping. We turned around and saw EXO standing there. 

“Seems like someone did their research ” Suho said

“Hello Suho” I said as I went to the front.

“Kai told me that you were in his class, is that true?” I looked at him and laughed 

“I think Kai seen the wrong girl” 

“You think?” I walked closer to them and said

“I think he got the wrong girl.” After I said that I walked off and I heard him say

“You have the same kind of guts as your mother dear Y/n” I justed chuckled and said

“Where do you think I learned it from? Also if you want to be in our group you should clean up better” 

“Yeah like your one to talk” I heard Baekhyun said

“I would watch what you say” I heard Jimin say as we walked into the school. We all agreed to meet in the lunchroom at lunch time. Then we all went our separate ways.

*Time Skip*

I was the first one in the cafeteria. After about 7 minutes I heard a group of people walk in. I say it was BTS and the girls. We all sat down and started to talk. As we were talking I felt something wet on my head. I looked to see who it was. I saw the only and only Irene. I got so tired of herbs I got up and pulled her hair and said

“You keep messing with me, you're about to see the after match.” I kicked her knees and she fell on the ground. I saw her pose coming but the girls held them back. I whispered in Irene’s ears 

“You messed with the most dangerous Mafia.” I let go of her hair and walked away I stopped midway and said

“Just so you know my name is Kim Y/n sister of Kim Taehyung, so don't ever ask me why I'm at his house understood.” when I said that she just looked at me and said

“I don’t believe you, You're lying!” I walked back to her and squat down to her level and said

“Have you heard the name Kim Sena?” When she heard that name she looked at me with wide eyes and said

“Your not her” I just laughed 

“You will see tomorrow” I walked out and went to the bathroom. I changed into new clothing. I walked out and saw Oppa and Rose and Lisa waiting for me. 

“Ready?” I nodded. As we were walking out I saw Jungkook talking to Irene

“Are you sure you want him in our group oppa?” He just looked at me then Jungkook and said 

“He needs to know the truth.” I nodded. I walked towards Jungkook and smacked his head. He looked at me about to yell at me when he saw my brother and he said

“Why would you do that? You can’t go around hitting me on the head.” I just looked at him and said

“Like I care, anyways you have to come with us” He looked at me and laughed

“No, I don’t want to” I looked at oppa and said

“We are not asking, we are telling you” I walked away and oppa told him to just come. We walked out of the school to see the rest.

“Hey Sena you ready?” Suga said. Jungkook looked at us confused and said

“Where is Sena ?” The others just looked at him with ‘are you stupid or something’ face

Yeah lets go” I answered and Jungkook looked at me and said

“She's not Sena, she so weak and pathetic.” I turned around and said

“I suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you” He just looked at me and pouted. We all got into the cars and made our way home. When We arrived I looked at oppa and said

“I’m gonna change,” he nodded. I walked inside and went to my room and grabbed black pants with chains and a black crop top. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. After I was done getting dressed I walked down stairs and saw everyone sitting there. I saw Jungkook look up and he said

“Hyung who's the hottie?” Oppa just laughed and said

“That’s Sena” I looked at everyone and said

“Glad to be out of those clothes.” Jungkook was still staring at me and he said

“Are you really her?” I just smirked.

*Jungkook POV* 

Is that Y/n that can’t be her. My father would have told me. Y/n looks so hot right now. Why was I ever mean to her. She could ruin everything my father has built if I pushed her too far. I made a huge mistake. 

“Jungkook” I looked and saw Y/n talking to me

“Yeah?” I said in confusion

“Where is your father?” When she said that I looked at her and said

“What do you mean?” She sat up and said

“He stole something from me and my family and he also went missing” That can’t be true I just talk to him this morning

“You're lying, I just talked to him. And why would he take something of yours” she took a deep breath and looked at Lisa. Lisa nodded and brought me a laptop and it showed my dad taking a case. Then she switched it to my house and I saw him getting out of his car and when he was about to enter the house he was shot. When I saw that I started to tear up. I looked at Y/n. She took a deep breath 

“Look Jungkook we don't care about what he took, but I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but as our friend we are worried about your family. It seems like your father has enemies. We found some but we need you to help us.” I just looked at her 

“I need to take a walk”

*Y/n POV*

“I need to take a walk.” Oppa nodded and I got up and he grabbed my arm and said

“Be careful” I nodded and went to Jungkook. I saw him sitting on the porch. I approached him and sat next to him. 

“Hey” he looked at me 

“Hi”

“Look I’m sorry that I put all this on you, but we want you to be safe. I want you to be safe.” When I said that he looked at me and said

“You want me to be safe?” I looked at him and said 

“No duh, Who else would I hit in the middle of nowhere.” I laughed as I nudged him. He smiled and said

“I will help but first I need your help with something?” 

“Ok”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is trying to find a way to save his mother. Along the way he meets Y/n parents and twin brother. Also finds out Y/n secret
> 
> Enjoy

*Y/n POV*

After everything that happened I layed down trying to take my mind off of it. Ask I was about to close my eyes my phone went off I looked at the ID and I saw Jungkook's name 

-Hey Y/n, Are you free?-

-what do you want?-

-Well I need your opinion-

-For-  
-So I need to move my mom-

-What do you mean?-  
-I want to move my mom somewhere safe-

-ok?-

-I was asking if you have any places in mind-

-Oh yeah I have a vacation house about 2 hours from here-

-do you mind if I use it?- 

-Go ahead-

-Thanks Y/n your the best-

I just laughed as I closed my phone and closed my eyes and thought what if we can’t find his father? I can’t afford to think like that. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

*Next day*

I woke up to my alarm going off. I looked and said I was late getting up. I ran to change into black pants and a red Crop top with black high heels. I went downstairs and saw oppa and BTS sitting in the dining room. I walked in and they all turned their attention to me. As I was looking at my phone I heard someone clear their throat, I stopped and turned towards them. They were all staring at me. I looked at them and said 

“What? Is something on me?” as I looked all around me.

“No but what are you wearing?” asked Jin. Before I could answer I heard a voice

“Look at my princess, she grew up so much” I turned around and saw my mom. I got really happy I ran to hug her. 

“How could you forget about us?” I looked and saw my father and my twin brother

“YugYeom” I said as I ran to him and hugged him tighter.

“I feel so hurt” I looked at my father and laughed.

“Annyeonghaseyo, Appa” 

“I can see that you forgot me too” Oppa said as he stood there with a pout we all laughed and hugged each other. Then my parents looked at BTS and said

“Hello boys” they all bowed and greeted them

“Hello Auntie and Uncle.” They turned their attention to one of them and my father said

“I don't think I met you before son?” I saw Jungkook stand up and bowed

“Annyeonghaseyo my name is Jeon Jungkook” my parents both looked at each other and said

“Jeon you say, Are you perhaps Jeon Hyun- Woo's son?” He looked at me and I looked down 

“Yes I am” When my mother heard that she looked at me and said

“Sena honey isn't that the boy you had a crush on for years now?” when I heard that I shot my head up and looked at her with wide eyes and said

“W-what are you talking about?” 

“Honey you always told me about a boy named Jeon Jungkook and he used to bully you but you still liked him.”

“EOMMA!” when she realized what she said she laughed  
“Opps, My bad anyways aren't you kids late?” When I heard that I looked at the time and told Oppa 

“Lets go before we are really late.” BTS got up and was about to leave until we heard Yugyeom say

“Are you guys not gonna wait for me?” I looked at him and threw his shoes at him and said

“Hurry your ass up slow poke!” He laughed and ran to my car. As we drove off to school he was telling me all about his time away. As we pulled up to the school I got out. I heard girls saying “Who's the new girl?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finally got a hint on where Jungkook father is what will she do with this news? Will Y/n finally confess to Jungkook? What does Baekhyun do to Y/n to make her reject him?

Chapter 3

As we entered the school I heard people whispering “Who's the new girl?” “The boy next to her is attractive.” But what got them more was BTS walking behind me. As we were walking Irene walked up to me, she raised her hand. Her palm connected with your cheek faster than you could process. I felt a sting. I held my cheek as I looked at her. I looked her dead in the eyes and I heard Yugyeom say

“You just made a huge mistake.” They all leaned against the lockers watching. I kept my eyes on her. Then I smirked. 

“Looks like someone did not learn her lesson yesterday?” She looked at me in confusion. I kicked her in the stomach and pulled her hair and said

“If you don't want to end up in the hospital I suggest that you get out of my face.” I let her hair go. She backed up slowly as she said

“Kim Sena?” I just chuckled and said

“I think the Queen just lost her throne don't you think boys?” I looked at them and they all smiled. She looked at me and said

“I hate you Y/n” Everyone looked at me and started to whisper “That's Y/n?” I just laughed and walked off. While I was walking I bumped into EXO. They looked at me and said

“Looks like Y/n learned how to dress properly.” I saw Yugyeom was about to hit them but I just walked away. The next thing I heard made me stop.

“What's up with your mood? Did Jungkook reject you or something?” I turned around and looked at Baekhyun and said

“That's funny I don't recall telling you that I asked out Jungkook. You only thought that he rejected me because of the fact I rejected you 3 years ago. Still holding a grudge?” when he heard that he looked away embarrassed. I just laughed and walked to my locker. As I was getting my books I saw someone standing next to my locker.

“Yes?’’ I looked to see who was there. It was Jungkook.

“Y/n is it true that you like me?” When he said that I stopped everything and looked at him 

“What makes you think that?” I asked. He just looked at me 

“Never mind it's probably not true.” He said as he walked away. As he was walking away I turned around and said

“Jungkook!” He turned around

“Meet me on the rooftop during free period.” He nodded and walked away.

“Finally gonna tell him.” I turned around and say Jimin oppa standing there

“Jimin Oppa, you scared me. Don't do that” I said as I went back to getting my books.

“Also I am gonna tell him.” he just stood there and nodded.

“What is on your mind Jimin?”

“What did you mean when you said that you rejected Baekhyun?” I sighed and closed my locker 

“My family and Baekhyun family were really close when we were younger. But it changed when my parents found out that they were just using them to gain the position as Mafia King and Queen. Around that time I was about 14 and he told his parents that he would marry me so he could get that title. So one day he came to my house and asked my parents for their blessing and of course they denied but then he came to me and asked me and I told him straight out. I don't want to be with someone who is fake and who uses people for their own happiness.”  
he looked at me and said

“I could see that young Y/n was still savage as the y/n now.” I just laughed

“Come on we are gonna be late” we walked to class and as we entered we saw a group surrounding someone. I looked and saw Yugyeom. His lip was bleeding and he had a bruise on his left cheek. When I saw that I was enraged. Jimin noticed and he said

“Sena calm down, he's fine don't do anything stupid.” I guess everyone heard Jimin say my name. I went up to Yugyeom and grabbed his face and looked closer.

“Unnie…” I interrupted him 

“Who did this?” He looked down 

“Kim Yugyeom I am asking you a question.” He just looked at me and said 

“Just leave it alone.” 

“Don't make me repeat myself Yugyeom” He looked at me and whispered

“EXO” When I heard there name I stood up and looked at Jimin

“Call Oppa and Jungkook” he nodded. After 5 minutes or so I heard them. They came in and asked 

“What happened?” When they came they noticed Yugyeom was beat up. Oppa looked at me and said

“Who did this”

“EXO” When he heard that he was already at the door. Me and Jungkook followed.

He went to the rooftop to find EXO sitting there laughing. When they heard the door open they looked at us. The first one to talk was Suho

“What do we owe this pleasure?” Oppa just walked up to him and punched him. I just stood there against the wall. 

“What the hell man?” Oppa just looked at him and said

“Why did you go after him huh, because he's weak?” Suho just laughed

“The kid came up to me and said that he knew that we had Jeon Hyun-Woo. Just so you know he’s smart.” When he said that name it caught my attention.

“Did you say you have Jungkook's father?” He just laughed

“I can see that the brains don't run in the family huh?” I saw Jungkook looking at him in disbelief. I went up to Jungkook and held his hand. He looked at me and I could tell he calmed down a little. Suho noticed and smirked

“Looks like the Mafia queen found her King.” I let go of his hand and went up to Suho and kicked his knee. He landed on the floor. I lifted his face and said

“Watch your back honey.” I walked do the door and looked back once more and said

“When we find Jeon Hyun-Woo, We will come after you so watch out.” I walked downstairs to see the rest waiting. I looked at them and said

“We found him.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n get reunited with childhood friend's. While Jungkook got jealous because she doesn't hang out with him as much. Did Jungkook start have feelings?

Chapter 5

“We found him” They all smiled 

“When do we go?” Suga asked

“Not till tomorrow, They might move him now that they know we know.” They all nodded. Then the bell rang meaning free period. I looked around and I couldn't find him so I went to the rooftop. When I got there EXO was nowhere to be found. I Just shrugged it off and sat down and started to practice what I was gonna say

“Jungkook I need to tell you something, I have been in love with you for 3 years. No that's too cheesy. Hey jungkook you want to go out. No to straight forward.” I was so confused on how to tell him what if he rejects me or let alone hates me. Wait Y/n you are the most dangerous Mafia out there what is there to be scared of. It's only confessing your love that all. 

*Irene’s POV*

I was walking to the rooftop. I heard someone talking so I listened and it was Y/n I heard her say “Jungkook I need to tell you something, I have been in love with you for 3 years.” I smirked when I came up with a plan. Y/n I'm gonna ruin your life. I went back downstairs and told the girls everything and they started a rumor. You are not taking my love away from me. I said as I laughed at my plan.

*Jungkook POV* 

I was walking down the wall to meet Y/n. As I was walking I heard people saying 

“Did you hear that Y/n is in love with Jungkook” I went to them and asked 

“What did you say?” They both looked at each other and they smiled and said 

“I heard that Y/n has been in love with you for 3 years.” When I heard that I got happy but I didn't show it. I walked away to Taehyung Hyung. 

*Y/N POV*

I waited for Jungkook to meet me but he never came. So I went to my locker as I went to my locker I heard people whispering. I just ignored it and went to grab books. While I was getting my books someone slammed my locker shut. This again. I looked at the person. It was Kai

“Are you out of your mind you almost got my fingers.” He just laughed and said 

“Heard you love Jungkook” When he said that my eyes widened. I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about

“Where did you hear that from?” I asked as I open my locker again

“Oh Some friends of mine told me” I just laughed and said

“You mean the girls that worship you” He just smiled. 

“Also no I don't love him, I only love my family and my friends and my work nothing more” He just nodded and left. When he left I slammed my locker. I caught everyone attention

“WHAT NEVER SEEN SOMEONE ANGRY?” I said as I walked off. I walked to the cafeteria in a pissed off mood. As I entered everyone became quiet. I sat down at our table. As I sat down the girls looked at me and said

“Y/n you ok?” I just nodded. Then BTS came.

“Hey Unnie” I heard Yugyeom. I looked at him and nodded. Everyone asked the girls if I was ok; they just shrugged my arms. I looked up and saw Jungkook looking at me. I looked away.

“Hey Y/n” I looked to see Jungkook talking. 

“Yes” I answered

“Is it true…” He was interrupted by Yugyeom saying 

“They are here” I looked to see what he meant. I looked at and saw GOT7. I stood up and ran and jumped on Bambam.

“Hello to you to shorty” I just hugged him. When I got down I hit him 

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming?” He just shrugged. Then I turned around and saw the others standing there with a pout on their face. 

“Hello boy’s”

“How can you forget us? We have been friends for so long” Mark said as he pouted. I just messed up his hair and said

“I can never forget you Mark” We all laughed then we heard someone clear their throat. I looked and saw Jungkook and Oppa standing there.

“Oh right, Jungkook, Oppa this is GOT7, I worked with them when I went to Busan for a mission.” 

“Hello my name is Young-Jae, This is Jackson, Mark,BamBam, JB, Jinyoung and we are GOT7” my brother smiled and said

“Hello I’m Kim Taehyung, This is Jungkook, That's Jimin, RM, Suga, Jin, J-hope and we are BTS.”

“Come on guys I want to introduce my group to.” I said with a pout. They all laughed. 

“Annyeonghaseyo” we said as we bowed 

“I’m Kim Sena which you already knew, This is Jisoo, Jennie, Rose, Lisa and we are BlackPink” After that they laughed. As we sat back down I was talking to Mark when I got a notification.

Jungkook

-Can we talk please?- I should have known this was coming.

-Yeah-

-Ok meet me on the roof- 

I closed my phone and saw Jungkook already left. I looked around and told everyone I had to go something. They all nodded. I walked out and saw Irene was talking to Jungkook. The next thing that shocked me. Irene was crying and she smacked Jungkook. Then she left. I watched Jungkook go up the stairs. He took out his phone and called someone. I felt vibration in my pocket I took it out and noticed Jungkook was calling I picked up 

*Hello*

*Hey are you coming?*

*Oh yeah I’m on about to go up the stairs*

*Ok* Then he hung up. I went to the staircase and went up. I opened the door and I saw Jungkook sitting there. I smiled and went next to him.

“Hey” I said he looked at me and it looked like he was about to cry. I started to get scared. I hugged him and tried to comfort him

“Hey what's wrong” he just sobbed in my arms. Then he said something that shocked me.

“Don’t leave me Y/n please.”I looked at him and sighed. I just let him cry. I hope he tells me what's wrong after he's done. After 10 minutes he calmed down he pulled away. When he pulled away he looked at the ground. I took this opportunity to say something

“Can I ask what’s wrong?” he looked at me

“I don't want to lose you,” he said in a low voice. I looked at him confused.

“What do you mean?” He just stood up and looked around.

“I mean I want to be yours only. I don't want anyone else to have you.” I just looked at him with confused eyes 

“I'm confused Jungkook.” he just looked at me. He came closer to me. He held my face and turned it towards him. I stared into his chocolate-colored eyes that shine bright in the sunlight. He leaned in closer and so did I, and we kissed. His soft lips on mine, it feels so amazing and I feel safe and protected when I’m near him and when I’m in his arms. This feeling can only last forever with him. He pulled away and smiled. I looked at him then his lips. I miss them against mine. He just laughed. I looked at him and smiled. He gave another peck and looked down at the floor.

“I love you Y/n, Please make me the happiest person and…”

The suspenseful silence was agonizing, and I noticed he looked up, and stared into my eyes with his galaxy-filled eyes. My my, how I could stare into those precious eyes forever.

“...Be my girlfriend?” He continued as he broke the silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rescued his father but yet lose a member while doing it. How will Y/n react?

Chapter 6

“...Be my girlfriend?” He continued as he broke the silence. I looked at him in complete shock

“Yes! I’d love to!” You gasped in excitement. Seeing your cheerful resounds, he smiled and responded by hugging me. Taking me into his grasps tightly. I collapsed immediately into his warm body, and we stayed like that for a while. Until the bell rang. We pulled away and looked at each other. I got up and fixed my clothing and grabbed my bag. I looked at Jungkook and smiled. I made my way to the door until I was stopped by Jungkook's hand. I looked at him 

“You leave without giving me a kiss.” I just laughed and gave him a peck and walked away. I walked down the stairs and I saw Irene talking with Red Velvet. They noticed me walking and they started to whisper. I was about to walk to them but was stopped by Jungkook. He took me to the groups and said

“Hyung your sister was about to put someone in the hospital.” He looked at me and said

“Really you couldn't wait till we were out of school?” I stood there with a pout. As I was standing at the lockers I felt eyes on me. I looked and saw Jungkook looking at me. He smiled at me. 

“Hey Y/n” I turned to see who called me and I saw Mark and BamBam.

“Hey guys, What’s up?” They came closer and said

“You want to hang with us later?” I was about to answer when I got another notification. I looked at it and it was Kai 

-Hey Y/n-

-What do you want?-

-They moved his father- when he said that I looked at Jungkook. He noticed and looked at me. He came to me and asked 

“What's wrong?” I showed him the message. I saw his hands turn into a fist. He walked away to the front of the school. I looked at Mark and BamBam and apologized and ran after him. I saw him about to get into his car I ran up to him and grabbed his hand

“Hey what are you doing?” he looked at me with tears in his eyes

“They are gonna kill him” when he said that I pulled him into a hug. I looked at him and told him

“Let me drive you back home and I will talk to my father about this ok?” he nodded and he got into the passenger seat. I drove back to my house and when we entered I looked at Jungkook and said

“You can stay in my room while I talk to them.” He nodded. As he went upstairs I went to the office where I found my father talking with someone. He saw me enter the room and put the phone away. 

“What's wrong princess?” I looked at him and gave him my phone

“EXO has him, they moved him. Kai texted me this today” He looked at me and smiled 

“Ready for a mission?” I just smirked and said

“When am I never ready for a mission” He went to call his friends to tell them. While I called Oppa and told him to suit up. When oppa came home he was so happy he ran upstairs and changed. I just laughed and headed to my room. As I opened my door I saw Jungkook laying on my bed sleeping. I kissed his forehead and left a note telling him that I will be back later with a surprise. I changed into my mission uniform. I walked downstairs to meet the rest. As I arrived I looked and saw Kai was there. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I know where he is” I looked at him to make sure he's not lying. I looked at Namjoon 

“You know your job?” he nodded. Then we all left. We followed Kai as he took us to their hideout. I looked at him and said

“If you are ambushing us I swear to god I will put a bullet through your head.” he gulped and nodded. I looked at the group and said

“Remember the target is Mr.Jeon if you see any of the EXO members shot them in the leg understand?” They all nodded and we all went into our groups. I was with Oppa and Yugyeom. We all went in. As we went around the warehouse we saw Suho talking to Mr.Jeon. 

“Mr.Jeon just tell us where the case is and we won't hurt your family.” He looked up and saw us. We motioned to stay quiet. He looked back at Suho and spat in his face. He stood up and walked over to Mr.Jeon and smacked him. While we were watching the others signaled that they were there. I was the first to come out and said

“Wow never knew that you’re so mean Suho.” He looked at me with wide eyes

“You! How did you find us?” I just shrugged. He looked at Mr. Jeon then at me and pulled out a gun. I was faster and shot the gun out of his hand. He looked at me in disbelief. I went behind Mr. Jeon and untied him. He got up and Yugyeom took him away while Oppa came next to me. Suho looked at me with hatred in his eyes. He grabbed his gun and aimed it towards me he pulled the trigger

BAM! I waited to feel the impact but I didn't I looked and saw Yugyeom in front of me. I went to him and saw he was shot in his arm. I knelt down trying to stop the bleeding. I started to cry as I saw him losing more blood. He looked at me and and said

“Thank you for being the best Unnie to me, I'm so happy I was your twin. I have learned so much from you. I hope you have a happy life with Jungkook. I love you Unnie and Oppa, Tell Eomma and Appa I love them.” 

“No Yugyeom you're staying awake you are gonna be fine. Just keep your eyes open for me” I said as I pat his face. I watched him close his eyes. I started to sob when I felt someone pull me away from him. I looked and saw Mark and BamBam picking him up. They looked at me and said we will save him. Don't worry. I looked at Suho and pointed my gun at him. Before I could pull the trigger Oppa stopped me. He looked at me and hugged me. I couldn't hold anymore I just cried until everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n thinks that everything is gonna be fine, but one thing she doesn't know is that her life id in danger now that Irene is involve. Or will it be the other way around? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Chapter 7

I woke with the sun shining on my face. I looked around and saw that I was in my room. As I was about to get I felt a weight on my waist. I looked and Jungkook was sleeping peacefully. I moved his arm and went to take a bath. As I took a bath all the memories came back to my mind. I remember Yugyeom in my arms. As I remembered everything I started to cry. I got out and changed into my clothes and went downstairs to be greeted by my parents and BTS and Blackpink and GOT7. I looked at Mark and BamBam and asked 

“How is he?” They looked at each other and said 

“He's fine, he's just resting now, they got the bullet out.” I sighed in relief. Then I sat down and started to eat. Then I heard someone whining as they came downstairs. I saw Jungkook with a pout on his face. He saw me and sat next to me and hugged my arm and said

“You left me alone last night, when you came back you blacked out.” I just laughed and continued to eat. Then we heard someone coming, we all looked knowing who it was. Jungkook looked and saw his father with a towel in his hand. He looked confused at first then it clicked. 

“APPA!” he got up and hugged him. 

“How are you here I thought you were missing” He smiled 

“Thanks to that girl over there I was saved.” he said as he pointed towards me. Jungkook looked at me.

“You found him for me?” I nodded and he ran to me and hugged me.

“Thank you” I just nodded and looked down at my food and ate.

“How's Yugyeom?” I looked at Jungkook's father and said

“He's fine, they took out the bullet,” Jungkook looked at me so confused but before he could say anything I got up and grabbed my school stuff and headed out. As I arrived at school I went to my locker. Two people came up to me and said

“I’m sorry for what Suho did.” I looked to see who said that I saw Baekhyun and D.O. I just nodded and went to my class and sat in my seat. Thinking about everything that me and Yugyeom did when we were younger. I was on the verge of crying when Irene came up to and grabbed my hair. I looked at her and asked 

“May I help you?”

“Wow the brave Mafia Queen is crying. I heard what my brother did to your brother. I think he kind deserved it tho.” When she said that I looked at her with anger in my eyes. I twisted her arm and before I could do anything else Oppa came in and stopped me. He pulled me off her and took me outside. Jungkook was with Oppa. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?” I yelled at oppa.

“Y/n come down think before you do things please.” I looked at him and calmed down

“Ok now explain what happened?” I explained everything to him. After I was done he looked at me and said

“Don’t worry she's about to meet her destiny.” I looked at him confused wondering what he meant. Little did I know that my brother had friends in other mafia groups. After my brother talked to me he went inside and left me and Jungkook outside

“I never thanked you for saving my father” he said as he back hugged me. I smiled and said

“No need to thank you.” as he let go I turned around to see what was wrong. As I turned around I saw Jungkook smiling at me. He grabbed my face, leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. We were interrupted by opp saying

“I don’t want to be an uncle too soon.” I looked at him with a blush on my face. Jungkook just chuckled as the others were laughing. 

“Hey I didn't know you guys were together” said Jimin. I laughed. As we were walking to the car I felt someone grasp onto my hand. I looked at Jungkook and smiled. He walked me to the car and he stood there for a little talking

“So I was thinking…” 

“What?” he looked at me as he rubbed his neck

“ Well I was wondering if we could go on a date?” I smiled and said

“Yes I would love that” he smiled and they talked a little longer not knowing that they were being watched.

??? POV

“Are you sure?” the man asked

“Yes Hyungwon they are going out” Irene smirked.

“Well this is gonna be fun.” he chuckled. 

“Kim Sena I’m gonna ruin your life”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 5 years away Hyungwon showed up with plans to make Y/n life a living hell. Whats the past with them two?

Chapter 8

Y/n POV 

After leaving school I had this weird feeling that I was being watched. I couldn't let it go. I called Namjoon Oppa. After 3 rings he picked up and all I heard was

“IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP I WILL LOCK YOU GUYS OUTSIDE WITH NO FOOD. NOW BE QUIET BECAUSE Y/N IS CALLING!” I just started to laughed 

“Hello?” He finally said

“Hey I need your help with something?” I heard him leaving the room he was in because of the noise

“What’s up?” 

“Do you still have access to the school camera?” 

“Yeah, Why?” he asked with curiosity. 

“Ok I will explain, can I stop by?”

“Yeah” We said our goodbyes and hung up. I drove to BTS house. When I parked I looked and saw a black car following me. He parked on the other side of the street. I got out of the car and locked it and walked to the door. When I knocked Jungkook answered. He saw I was on edge. 

“Hey babe what's wrong?” I looked at him 

“Don’t look but I think I’m being followed.” He understood and brought me inside and checked outside like he usually does to see if he can make out the car. I walked into the living room and saw that no one was here. I looked and found an air horn. I wanted to get on their nerves so I blew it. As I blew it I heard Jimin and Jin scream. I blew it again. Then I heard multiple footsteps coming down the stairs. They were looking at where the noise was coming from about to yell until they saw I was standing there. 

“Hey Y/n what are you doing here?” J-hope asked. Namjoon looked at me and gave me his computer and I looked through the footage. I found something weird. The black car that followed me was at school. I continued to watch and I noticed Irene getting into the car. It looks like they were watching me and Jungkook. I fast forward to when I was leaving. I saw Irene leave the car with a smirk on her face. As I drove off I saw the car following. Then I switched it to the cameras that BTS has installed and saw that the car was still there. I slammed the computer shut 

“Damn it” I said as I put my hands through my hair. They all looked at me weird. 

“What’s wrong Y/n?” I heard one of them ask. I walked back and forth. Then I stopped and said

“We need to be smart” They all looked at me confused.

“Ok y/n do you mind telling us what's up?” I nodded and said

“While me and Jungkook were in school I had a feeling that we were being watched. As I pulled out of school I noticed that I was being followed by a car. When I pulled into the driveway he parked on the other side. I didn't get a clear view but all I know is that Irene and him are working together.” When I said that they all looked at eachother. 

“Y/n, we need to tell you something” I looked at them and sat down

“I think I know who she is working with,” Namjoon said as he opened his computer and started to type something. He turned his computer around and showed me the car in the front. 

“That's the car you're talking about right?” I nodded. He looked at the boys and said

“That Monsta X” When I heard that name I just laughed. That can't be him. Jungkook looked at me in confusion.

“Y/n could he be out?” I just stood up and said

“That can't be him, he's in jail.” To think about it it has been five years. I just looked at oppa and said

“He can’t be out” I said as I made my hand into a fist. Not after what he took from me. Oppa came to me and said

“Y/n he got out 5 months ago” I looked at him and I felt anger going through my veins. I looked at the door and said

“He's gonna pay for breaking my heart and killing her.” I grabbed my keys and walked out. Jungkook ran after me. He stopped me and looked at me and said

“What is wrong, Please open up to me. Explain to me why you want him dead so badly.” I looked at him with tears in my eyes and walked away and drove off. 

Jungkook POV

“What is wrong, Please open up to me. Explain to me why you want him dead so badly.” I asked. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. She walked away and drove off. I looked at the car and I noticed that his window was down. He was smirking. One thing he didn't know is that I saw his face. It was Hyungwon. I walked back inside and saw Taehyung Hyung was sitting there by himself. I sat next to him. He looked at me and said 

“It's Hyungwon isn't it?” I looked at him and nodded. He looked down and I saw he had a tear in his eye. 

“Hyung?” he answered with a hum

“Why do you guys hate Hyungwon so much.” he looked at me with a sad smile.

“Five years ago Hyungwon was best friends with me and Unnie and Y/n, of course Yugyeom being the smart one didn't like him from the start. That year was the best year ever for all of us. Unnie just got announced as the next mafia queen. She told Hyungwon at the time because they were dating. He was happy but not for her. He was happy because he knew he would be the next mafia king. Being royalty never mattered to my family but others wanted it so bad that they will ever kill the love of their life.” when he said Unnie I was confused. But I waited to ask.

“One day we all went on a family vacation to Paris. Unnie said she wanted to stay back so she could spend time with Hyungwon so we didn't argue. We should have brought here with us. We went for about 6 days. We called her everyday and she answered and she even told us that Hyungwon proposed to her. We were all so happy for her. Then the last day we were there we called her to check on her. When she answered she was crying. We asked her what's wrong and she said something. Then she asked to talk to mom and Y/n alone. She told them that she was 3 weeks pregnant. She was happy and she was planning to tell Hyungwon. We were all happy for them. Even my father. While we were there Yugyeom looked at us and said I feel like something bad is gonna happen. We didn't believe him but it turned out true. We were coming back from Paris. When we landed we went home. The house was dark and no lights were on. We looked at each other confused so Y/n being a brave girl said I’m gonna go to check if everything was ok. My father and mother were grabbing the bags at the time so Y/n went in and all we heard was her scream.” He said with tears streaming down his face

“We all went in to see what happened. When we entered Unnie's room we saw her lying there in a pool of blood. I remember Y/n next to her screaming Unnie wake up. It's not funny wake up. She started to cry. The next day was the funeral. We didn't see Hyungwon after that. Then he was arrested for murdering my sister. But there was no evidence that he actually did it but he was there when she took her last breath.” When he finished he started to sob.

“If we only listened to Yugyeom she would be her with her baby.” I just patted his back as he calmed down.


End file.
